


Welcome Admissions

by PrettyTheWorld



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, New York City, Post-Canon, Sexy Times, Slice of Life, parenting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyTheWorld/pseuds/PrettyTheWorld
Summary: Teenage Gus visits Brian and Justin in New York with some (hopefully) exciting news about his future plans.





	Welcome Admissions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wren_kt7oz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wren_kt7oz/gifts).



> Written using the prompt: fluff/schmooop, BJ Something with Gus. Happy ending. As little of Mikey and the lesbians as possible
> 
> My future-Brian is a little softer than canon-Brian… I like to believe that life and love have allowed him to mellow out a bit, but he’s still snarky as ever :)

“...He should be in bed by ten every night, except weekends,” Lindsay continued, and Brian could practically hear her pacing, imagining the track that was probably worn in the rug in front of her bed after years of conversations about their son. “Are you writing this down?” 

Justin stifled a laugh, and Brian motioned for him to stay quiet, not wanting it to become obvious that she was on speakerphone. 

He air-mimicked writing in a notepad. “Yep, sandman comes for Sonny Boy at 10 PM sharp, got it. Anything else?” he asked.

“Keep an eye on what he watches. We have parental controls on everything here, but I would assume you and Justin don’t need that--”

“Only for you,” Justin muttered, his face red from trying to contain himself.

Brian flipped him off. “Nope, only thing we have blocked here is Fox News.”

Lindsay finally broke her businesslike tone, chuckling. “Well, no disputes from me. I think that’s everything. Do you have any questions?”

“Only one,” Brian hedged.

“Go ahead.”

“When did our son stop being seventeen and revert back to a child?” he asked, smirking. Justin made an “oooooh” face and braced for the inevitable explosion. 

Surprisingly, Lindsay only sighed. “Sorry. This is just the longest he’s been away from us. Mel keeps telling me I’m freaking out.”

“As much as it utterly pains me to say this,” Brian said, “I agree with your wife.” 

Brian and Melanie actually had a much more functional relationship, living hundreds of miles apart, and now that Gus was older. He had been a much easier child to parent than Melanie and Michael’s daughter, Jenny Rebecca, so Mel tended to go a little easier on Gus than Lindsay did. 

“Well, wonders never cease, I suppose,” Lindsay said. “Just make sure he stays out of trouble. I know I can trust you with the rest… or at least I can trust Justin… who I know is listening.”

Justin snorted, his cover blown, not that either of them were surprised that Lindsay had guessed he’d also be on the call. “Hi Linds.”

They all finished going over some last minute details regarding both Lindsay and Melanie’s Alaskan cruise, and Gus’ flight into New York and pick-up arrangements before saying goodnight and hanging up. 

“So,” Justin said, turning to Brian. “You ready for two straight weeks of parenting?”

Brian smirked. “I resent the implication that I’ve had two _straight_ weeks of anything in my life, ever.” He stepped behind Justin, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. “You of all people should know that.”

Justin laughed. “Touché. But really, think we can manage it?”

Brian smiled, nudging his chin into Justin’s shoulder. “I’m actually pretty excited about it,” he admitted. Gus came to visit them fairly frequently, but it was usually over long weekends, or with his mothers and/or some other subset of their large extended family in tow. This was the first time he’d be with them in New York, completely on his own, for longer than a few days.

“I am too,” Justin agreed. “I love that he’s got his own favorites here, and now he’s old enough to do a lot more with us.”

“I love that I don’t have to spend the better part of a day in FAO Schwarz every time he comes these days,” Brian joked, thinking of the hours of his life he’d lost to the toy store. 

Justin turned in Brian’s arms, leaning up to kiss him before saying, “You loved watching him almost as much as he loved being there, and you know it.”

Brian gently bumped foreheads with Justin. “If you say so.” It was the most convincing non-denial he could muster. 

Justin fingers wandered around from the back of Brian’s neck and trailed down his collarbone before his hands planted on Brian’s shoulders. “You know what I love the most?” he purred.

“Tell me,” Brian murmured, tilting his head down so that his lips were in the immediate vicinity of Justin’s.

“How fucking hot you are when you parent.” Justin’s words were punctuated by kisses, each one capturing Brian’s mouth more deeply. 

“Christ, we’re going to scar our son over the next two weeks, aren’t we?” Brian teased when they separated. 

Justin laughed. “Well, at least one of us has better control around him. But I plan to take plenty of advantage of our alone time, Mr. Kinney.” 

Brian bit his lip and grinned. “You have no idea how much I look forward to it.”

Justin pulled away, instead taking Brian’s hand and tugging him in the direction of their bedroom. “Preview’s this way.”

***

Justin had to work the morning Gus flew in, so Brian decided to take a company car alone to JFK to meet him, waiting outside Customs for him to emerge. 

“Dad!” Gus called, smiling as he noticed his father. He was taller than Brian remembered, practically taller than Brian himself now, which was a total mindfuck, since, when Brian pictured Gus in his mind, he was usually about half his current height, at most. 

“Sonny Boy!” Brian replied, wrapping Gus in a tight hug as soon as he approached. Gus squeezed just as hard, and it filled Brian with an emotion he had a hard time labeling. When Lindsay had proposed the idea of helping her have a baby eighteen years prior, Brian had never imagined he’d be able to feel the things he felt now when he looked at their son. It was something he rarely admitted to, but never regretted.

“No J?” Gus asked, looking around.

Brian shook his head, taking Gus’ carry-on and starting to move in the direction of baggage claim. “Not this time. He had to cover a shift at the gallery. He’s only working a half-day, so he’ll meet us for lunch.”

“Sweet. So just us for awhile?”

“Yeah, stuck with your ol-,” he stopped himself, fighting a smirk, “-still fabulously youthful father.” Gus just laughed and didn’t argue.

***

Brian rarely went anywhere without a driver, typically preferring to avoid parking headaches at all costs, so the literal father-son time that morning was a treat for both. During the drive into Manhattan, the Kinney men chatted easily, Gus updating Brian on what he’d missed during Gus’ last week of school, and Brian filling him in on what the gang in Pittsburgh had been up to, as well as some ideas he and Justin had for Gus’ visit. 

“This is my favorite part,” Gus said, leaning closer to the windshield as they started to cross the Queensboro bridge and the Manhattan skyline grew more prominent and recognizable. “You can’t see this much from the backseat.” 

“One of my favorite views too,” Brian agreed, unable to stop the small, content smile from settling on his face. He loved how easy things were with Gus, and how much more open he felt to expressing his enjoyment. Sometimes it had felt more forced when Gus was a child, and everything “fun” had to be over-exaggerated to encourage Gus’ reactions, but now Gus was practically an adult himself, and Brian truly appreciated every moment and every little pleasure he was able to share with his son. Recalling the conversation and aftermath from a few nights earlier, he made a mental note to pocket that observation for later, when he could share it with Justin. 

When they pulled up in front of Brian and Justin’s building, Brian’s driver was waiting to assist with Gus’ luggage and park the car. 

“Thanks, Devin,” Brian said, tossing him the keys once Gus’ suitcase was deposited on the sidewalk, his son insistent upon taking his belongings upstairs himself. 

Devin grinned. He was a good-looking guy, about Justin’s age, who minded his own business, and could easily keep up with both Brian’s busy schedule and slightly macabre sense of humor. He was also as straight as they came, married to his high school sweetheart for nearly as long as Brian and Justin had been together. “No problem, Brian. Have fun, Gus,” he said, giving them a wave before he slid into the driver’s seat and pulled away.

“I’ll see where Justin wants to meet, depending on how much time he has now, but think about what you might want for dinner tonight,” Brian suggested as the elevator carried them to the penthouse.

Gus hummed thoughtfully, then gasped, his eyes lighting up. “Oh my god, can we get sushi tonight?”

Brian laughed, taken aback by Gus’ sudden enthusiasm toward slivered fish. “Sure. Do they no longer offer it in the Great White North?”

The elevator dinged, indicating their arrival. “Mom read some stupid thing a couple months ago where someone claimed they got a parasite from eating raw sushi, so she refuses to let us have it,” Gus explained, rolling his eyes as Brian unlocked the door and led him inside. “I’m surprised she didn’t put it on my no-no list for this trip,” he added sarcastically. 

Brian snorted. Lindsay certainly had her idiosyncrasies when it came to certain things, so he wasn’t terribly surprised to hear this latest development, but he tried not to play into it too much. The last thing he needed was for her to accuse him of aligning with Gus to ‘gang-up’ on her, so he simply said, “Well, she didn’t mention it to me, so I guess we’re safe.”

Gus smiled, satisfied. “Sweet. I knew at least _you’d_ be reasonable about it.”

“I thought Mel loved sushi,” Brian recalled, helping Gus deposit his luggage in his bedroom. 

“She does, but she always tells me to choose my battles with Mom, so… I actually think she just gets it on her lunch breaks, since she works closer to the good places anyway,” Gus shrugged. 

Brian nodded, feeling another unexpected surge of fondness for Melanie. Wonders never ceased, indeed. 

Gus was just about settled in when they heard the front door open. “Hello?” Justin called out, smiling when he found them in Gus’ room. Gus was sorting through an assortment of shirts, and Brian was lounging on the bed watching him, but stood up when Justin entered the room.

“Hey,” he said, greeting Justin with a kiss. “I thought we were going to meet.”

Justin smiled. “Thought I’d surprise you instead.” He turned. “Gus-man!” he exclaimed next, stepping over to him for a hug. “So glad you’re here! How was your flight?”

Brian stepped out to use the bathroom and check his messages while the two younger men caught up on the preliminary details of Gus’ trip. When he returned, both appeared ready to move on to their next activity.

“What are you guys hungry for?” Justin asked. “Gus told me we’re getting sushi for dinner?”

Brian nodded. “Does that work for you? I was thinking of that place on York we’ve been to a couple times.”

“Ooh, yeah,” Justin said appreciatively. “How about we head over near the park for lunch and eat there? We can pick up sandwiches or something light?”

Brian looked over at Gus. “Up to you, kid.” 

“Truthfully, I’m so happy to be here right now, I’d pretty much agree to anything,” Gus replied, causing his dads to laugh. 

Justin glanced around, running his fingers along the surface of Gus’ dresser then examining them. “Too bad we just had the housekeeper here, or else…” he teased. 

Gus smirked. “Funny.”

Brian checked the time on his phone, then looked expectantly at his partner and son. “Shall we?” 

***

The rest of Gus’ first day in New York was fairly low-key. They had opted for knishes instead of sandwiches when a food vendor caught Gus’ eye as they were walking, and then they spent the rest of the afternoon strolling around, lounging in the sun, and enjoying the sights and smells of late spring in Central Park. Even Brian, who hardly ever took time to take an afternoon “doing nothing” out and about in the city, seemed to enjoy himself, the slight edge of tension he often carried when work was on his mind seemingly dissipating as he focused on spending time with his two favorite men.

As they were leaving the park, Justin mentioned needing to make a quick stop at the Apple Store, and Gus immediately asked to go with him, claiming that he hadn’t been inside the location since FAO Schwarz had first closed, a few years before.

Brian shrugged, carefully avoiding Justin’s gaze. “Sure, but you’re both on your own. I’m staying the hell away from that clusterfuck. I’ll see you both later?”

Justin smirked and nodded, kissing him goodbye before he and Gus headed down 5th Avenue and Brian went back toward home. 

As expected, the store was absolutely insane, but fortunately, a friend of Justin’s was working, available, and had been able to help him acquire the adapter he needed with little hassle. Once his purchase was complete, he found Gus tinkering on a new Macbook pro.

“Is that what you’re thinking of for college?” he asked as they began the walk back to their apartment. 

Gus gave Justin an appraising look that Justin didn’t quite understand before answering. “Maybe,” he said “I guess it depends.”

Justin nodded, his brow furrowed a little. “Care to elaborate?”

Gus’ steps grew more sluggish, and Justin had to slow to match his pace. “Well,” he began, and then sighed. “Look, J. Can I talk to you about something? Like… it’s kind of big, and I want to talk to my dad about it, but….”

Justin felt even more concerned, wondering what would prompt Gus’ demeanor to grow that serious so quickly. “Of course. You can talk to me about anything. Do you want to go somewhere and sit down?”

Gus glanced around, noticing a Starbucks not too far away and nodded. He led the way and insisted on treating Justin to a drink before they continued.

“Okay, so… what’s going on?” Justin asked, his teeth nervously worrying the straw in his iced passion tea. 

Gus looked down, using his own straw to draw unidentifiable shapes in the whipped cream on top of his frappuccino. “Do… do you think Dad would be okay if I wanted to come _here_ for college?” he asked, the words rushing out of his mouth like he wanted to say them before he could change his mind.

Justin’s eyes widened. “Gus, I thought you were going to tell me something bad!” he exclaimed. “I think your dad would be fucking ecstatic if you wanted to come here for college.”

“Really?” Gus asked, still sounding dubious, at best. “Like… he’s not too busy with work and whatnot?”

Justin snorted. “Your dad is _always_ busy with work, but that doesn’t have to do with anything. Do you know how happy he’d be if you were here and we could see you more often? Do you have any idea how much _I’d_ love that? Have you talked to your moms about it?”

Gus had started to perk up at Justin’s reaction, but the final question made his face fall. “Well, that’s kind of the problem.” 

Justin immediately started to regret his overly enthusiastic reaction, realizing that he probably should’ve waited to get more information before over-selling the experience, but he trusted Gus would take his excitement in the spirit it had been intended. He was a smart kid, and half-Kinney, so Justin was fairly confident that he wouldn’t draw any conclusions without thorough consideration of all possible outcomes. 

“You don’t think they’d want you to come to New York?” Justin asked.

Gus shook his head. “I don’t think my mom wants me to leave Canada, period. The furthest we’ve even discussed is McMaster, and that’s only, like, barely over an hour from home.” 

Justin nodded, his mouth twisted in a thoughtful expression. “Do you have your eye on somewhere specific here?”

“Um,” Gus said, buying time by taking a noisy sip of his mostly-frozen drink. “I was thinking about Columbia. Or NYU,” he added quickly. “And, like, I know both are super competitive, but….”

“Your grades are incredible,” Justin pointed out. “I mean, unless there’s something you’re not telling us, I don’t see why that’d be an issue.”

“My SAT scores qualify me too,” Gus admitted. “I don’t know if I’m, like, the ‘full package’ or whatever they call it, but…” he trailed off, shrugging. 

Justin’s eyes widened. “You seriously can’t think that. I mean, I’m not on the admissions committee for either school, obviously, but based on what I know about you and your other activities, I’d say your chances are pretty good for at least one, if not both.”

Gus looked genuinely surprised, and a bit shaken. “Thanks,” he murmured. “I just… I’m really fuckin’ nervous about bringing it up. I can’t really believe I’m sitting here talking about it with you now.”

Justin laughed gently. “Well, I”m glad you did. But… I gotta ask, Gus. Why would you think Brian wouldn’t want you here for college? Did someone tell you that?”

There was an uncomfortable silence while Gus focused intently on the java chip specks in his cup, moving them around by spinning his straw. “Not really,” he said finally. “But just, like, she more… implied that my visits here are usually so brief because of how busy Dad is and how his life isn’t really ‘conducive to monitoring the day-to-day activities of a teenager,’” he finished with air-quotes. 

Justin closed his eyes and shook his head briefly, trying to wrap his head around the notion that Lindsay or Melanie could be suggesting anything other than Brian being completely open and welcoming to having his son around more often. Justin saw the way Brian lit up and mellowed out when Gus was around, how he let himself open up and enjoy the present moment, rather than constantly being focused on everything else he had to accomplish within the given day or week. Gus was a breath of fresh air for both of them, and Justin was positive that Brian would love nothing more than being able to indulge in regular quality time with his own flesh and blood. 

However, Justin also knew his place within their parental arrangements, and decided to keep his response mild, at least until he could discuss this further with Brian. “Look, Gus. Just know this: if you did come to the city for college, we would absolutely love to have you. If you went to Columbia, or even NYU, you’d even be welcome to live with us if you wanted to--”

“No offense, but I wouldn’t,” Gus cut in quickly, and Justin laughed out loud. “It’s nothing personal!” Gus insisted, then retracted. “Okay, maybe a little, because it’s one thing to know what you guys are like, and another to--” he paused, shuddering a little. “I don’t even want to think about seeing my parents like that. Plus, it’s my first time away from home, like, for real. I would wanna live on campus, I think.”

Justin’s lips were still twitching, but he nodded. “Fair enough. And I agree, you would probably get a lot more out of any college experience, regardless where it is, if you live on campus. I’m just saying, if you ever needed it, you have a room at our place, and you always will.”

“Thanks, J,” Gus said, smiling. 

“We should start heading back,” Justin said, realizing the time. “We can talk more on the way.”

***

On their walk back, Justin learned that Gus was interested in studying Psychology, with possible eventual law school aspirations, and he agreed that he’d talk to Brian within the next day or so, when he could do it privately. Justin promised he’d do what he could to make sure it was arranged. They both agreed to drop the topic until said conversation occurred, or Gus had any other concerns, and shifted their focus to sushi.

Dinner was everything Gus had been hoping for, and both Brian and Justin watched in disbelief at the sheer volume he managed to consume without physically doubling in size.

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Justin remarked as they walked back home, deciding that the exercise would do them all some good. He patted his own full stomach, which, for all intents and purposes, was still flat, but as he’d crossed into his mid-30s, he had noticed softness starting to claim areas of his body where it hadn’t been before.

(“Not where it counts,” had been Brian’s matter-of-fact response when Justin had pointed it out earlier in the year, and then he set about proving it with a practical demonstration. Justin couldn’t argue.)

Brian had eaten more modestly than the other two, but made up for it with sake, and was feeling the pleasant effects of a slight after-dinner buzz. 

As they arrived back at their building, Gus got a call from Jenny, in Pittsburgh with her dads, so they all took turns chatting with the Novotny-Bruckner clan before heading upstairs and going their separate ways to complete their respective evening routines. 

Brian tried to follow Justin into the bathroom when he went to shower, but Justin put out a hand to stop him. “You know I want to, but I am so fucking full of raw fish and rice right now that anything you try will not end well for at least one of us tonight,” he warned.

Brian rolled his eyes. “If that’s your attempt at dirty talk, then I’ve completely failed you,” he said dryly.

Justin smiled apologetically, tugging off his shirt and jeans. “Tomorrow,” he promised. 

“Are you forbidding me from the room entirely?” Brian asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Justin shook his head as he stepped into the spray. “No, come tell me about the rest of your day,” he suggested. “From out there,” he added, pointing to the closed toilet seat, when Brian started to look hopeful. 

Brian acquiesced with only a minor pout and proceeded to fill Justin in on his morning with Gus, pointedly mentioning the epiphany he’d had regarding his joy of parenting as Justin was finishing up. 

Justin stepped out of the shower, accepting the towel Brian held out for him, and then leaned up, kissing him deeply. “You really are incredibly hot when you parent…” He swatted Brian’s hand away from the hollow just below his hip bone. “But still, not tonight.”

Brian groaned, and began stripping for his own shower as Justin walked out of the room to get dressed. He took care of himself quickly before finishing the rest of his customary tasks and heading back down to join his boys.

Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough. 

***

It was no one’s fault, but Gus wasn’t actually able to have the conversation he’d promised with Brian until Day 4 of his visit. The second day, Brian had had to go into the office when a huge prospective client inquired about Kinnetik’s services, so Gus spent the day with Justin, hanging with him at the gallery, and then walking around Times Square, since it was one place in Manhattan that Brian unequivocally refused to go, ever. They met Brian for dinner near Columbus Circle, and Devin drove them home. 

Day 3 had involved Daphne having an unexpected day off, and reaching out to Justin to see if they all wanted to get together. Gus didn’t get to see Daphne often--she was a doctor at Mt. Sinai now, and worked crazy hours--but he thought she was a lot of fun, and she and her husband had a hyperactive Jack Russell named Spartacus, who was contrary to everything his name suggested, that they brought anytime they knew Gus was visiting. By the time the day had wound down, Gus had barely been able to force himself to strip down to his boxers before dragging himself to bed. 

The fourth day of Gus’ visit began with a call from his moms. Lindsay and Melanie were at port in Ketchikan, Alaska, and Melanie provided a rundown of what they’d seen so far (though totem poles weren’t really his thing, Gus thought the fjords along the Inside Passage sounded pretty cool), before handing the phone off to Lindsay, who asked what he’d been up to, and made sure no major infractions had been committed by any of the involved parties. Brian had assured her, in his own colorful way, that Gus was in perfectly good hands, and having a great time. Justin rounded out the call, promising that Gus would continue to be well cared for, and that they should focus on enjoying the rest of their trip. 

By lunch, Gus had talked Justin into going to his favorite bagel place in midtown to pick up lunch, so Brian, claiming off carbs for the day, decided he’d run to the office for a few hours, and meet them back home for dinner. 

“I have some painting I can work on tonight if you want to talk to your dad after we eat,” Justin offered as they worked together later that afternoon, chopping vegetables at the kitchen island. 

Gus nodded. “Yeah, I kinda want… not to get it ‘over’ with, but…” he trailed off, not really sure what he meant to say.

“I get it,” Justin said. “It’s just heavy on your mind right now. But I promise, it’ll be good when you tell him. I think you’ll be surprised if you expect anything different.”

Gus didn’t say anything, but couldn’t help the hopeful smile that kept slipping onto his face. He’d dreaded every conversation about college that had happened prior to this trip, so it was nice to finally feel some possible excitement. 

After dinner, they all stood in the kitchen, occupied with various tasks. Justin was rinsing a few remaining dishes that Brian was then drying, and Gus was closing up the leftover containers he’d filled with Justin’s homemade coconut curry chicken. 

“What’s on your agenda, Sonny Boy?” Brian asked, folding the dish towel and hanging it back on its rack. 

Gus cleared his throat, realizing this was his opportunity. “Actually, Dad, um, could we talk?” he asked, not meaning to sound as urgent as he knew he did. 

Justin smiled at him encouragingly before announcing that he had some work to do in the studio, so he’d leave them to chat privately and regroup in a bit. 

Brian nodded, gesturing for Gus to join him on the sofa. “What’s up?” he asked, trying to sound casual, but Gus could see his dad’s Adam’s Apple bobbing in his throat, a sign that he was nervous too. _Genetics_ , Gus thought to himself with a little smile, then pushed himself to move forward.

“So, I guess I kinda… thought of something I might want to do while I’m here? Like, if you’re open to it,” he began slowly.

Brian cracked a grin. “Please tell me you’re not going to ask me to take you to a titty bar. I know I’m your father, and it’s probably supposed to be a right of passage in some parts of this godforsaken country, but if you want that shit, you’re gonna have to ask your mothers. It’s far more up their alley.”

Gus furrowed his brow. His dad was so weird. “Dad. No,” he said, realizing a bit gratefully that Brian’s suggestion made anything else that would follow sound about a million times better. 

“Thank god.” Brian took a sip from his wine glass. “What is it, then?”

Gus took a deep breath. “I was wondering if maybe we could… look at some colleges?” His fight or flight response tried to make him look away, but he forced himself to keep his gaze trained on his Dad’s face, and when he saw Brian’s reaction, he was so glad he had. 

Brian positively beamed, but tried to keep his reaction controlled. “You want to come to New York for college?” he asked carefully, almost as if he was trying to not get too excited, in case, for some reason, he had completely misunderstood Gus’ request.

“Yeah… Like, if that’s okay?”

Brian snorted. “Of course it’s fucking ‘okay,’” he said, mocking Gus’ uncertain tone on the last word. “It’s much more than okay. Where were you thinking?”

Over the next few minutes, Gus explained his interest in Columbia and NYU, to start, and his thoughts about the logistics of how things might work out if he were accepted to either. Brian nodded encouragingly through it all, making inquiries where appropriate, until the very end, when the million dollar question finally had to surface. 

“Your mothers have no idea, do they?”

Resigned, Gus shook his head. “No.”

“Hey,” Brian said, poking him in the arm so that he’d look up. “This isn’t about them. College is for you. Unless Lindsay plans to come do your studying, take your fucking exams, then work whatever fabulous career you land, you don’t need to make your decision solely around her assertions.”

“You wanna tell her that?” Gus asked, the sardonic note in his voice making him sound scarily like the man sitting across from him. 

Brian laughed. “Not especially, no.” Then he grew more serious. “Your mom loves you more than she loves anything else in the world. She truly does want what’s best for you, and fucking trust me, Sonny Boy, that counts for a hell of a lot in life.”

“But what if she doesn’t know what’s best? What if I do? Or you do?” Gus asked, feeling equal parts relieved and overwhelmed by how the conversation had gone so far. 

Brian considered his questions for a moment. “You just have to visit the schools and see, okay? We’ll go to Columbia and NYU in the next week. If you want to check Fordham or CUNY or anywhere else too, we can figure it out. But go to McMaster and UT or even some schools in the Pitts, to give yourself some options. At least then she can’t say you didn’t give everything a fair shot.” Brian put a hand on Gus’ arm, in a reassuring gesture. “Just trust your gut. You’ll know where you should be, and we will _all_ support your decision.” 

Gus nodded. “Thanks, Dad. I was hoping you’d say something like that. I’m not saying I for-sure am coming here, but it sounds like a good option for a lot of reasons, so I just want to know.”

“I think that all sounds sensible,” Brian agreed. “And,” he added, albeit a little conspiratorially, “I don’t think it’ll hurt your case if you make sure Mel knows your post-undergraduate plan would be law school, especially if you stayed at Columbia. She, of all people, will understand the prestige.”

Understanding lit up Gus’ features and he grinned. “Hey, didn’t Obama go there?”

“Very good!” Brian said. “And many others. You’d be in good company.” 

There were a few seconds of silence as Gus contemplated how he wanted to ask his next question. His dad was blunt about most things, sometimes to a fault, so he figured it was better to cut right to the chase. “Are you sure you’d want me here all the time? Like… I mean, we wouldn’t have to see each other every day or anything, but, it’d be a lot more.”

Brian was initially taken aback by Gus’ question as he processed it, but then he smiled, genuine and open--a reaction reserved for only those closest to him. “Literally nothing would make me happier. I mean it.” He paused, clearing his throat. It took Gus a second to realize that his dad was actually a little emotional. When Brian spoke again, his voice was a little thicker. “I’m so proud of you, Gus. Whether you go to school here, Canada, or fucking Timbuktu. I’m just… I want you to know that.” 

It was Gus’ turn to get a little misty-eyed. “Thanks Dad,” he said, then paused, teasing, “Is this where we hug?”

Brian laughed, loud and deep, and it warmed Gus to his core as he felt himself being pulled into his dad’s strong embrace. “Get over here you big sap.”

It was how Justin found them a minute later, Brian’s overheard laugh piquing his curiosity enough to check in. He smiled when they noticed him approaching. “You told him?” he asked Gus.

“Wait, you fucking knew?” Brian asked, though there was nothing malicious in his tone.

Gus had the decency to look ashamed. “I talked to Justin the other day,” he admitted. “I just, like… I wanted to make sure he thought you wouldn’t be opposed to the idea entirely.”

Brian’s eyes narrowed, reading between the lines of the conversation they’d just had. “You know I love your mom, Gus. She’s been one of my closest friends for more than half my existence, and she _did_ have the misfortune of knowing me when I made poor life choices on a fairly regular basis. But it’s been a lot of years now, and she is fucking out of her mind if she thinks that anything I do now is more important to me than you and,” he lifted his head in Justin’s direction, “this one over here.” 

The words meant a lot to Gus, but he belatedly realized that Brian’s blessing wasn’t necessarily all he’d need for things to work out in his favor. “The other thing is,” he said hesitantly. “Going to school here would be a lot more expensive than if I went in Canada. I feel like Mom would just use that as another reason why I shouldn’t come here.”

Justin smiled gently, sitting down between the two Kinney men and patting Gus’ thigh. “If it’s any consolation, I doubt you remember much because you were a toddler,” he laughed, “but when I started my college experience, I had to fight tooth and nail to get what I wanted. I totally went against what my parents expected of me, and they were incredibly pissed.”

“My little renegade,” Brian quipped, smiling fondly and ruffling Justin’s hair.

“What do you mean?” Gus asked, confused. “I thought Gigi loved your art!” From what Gus knew, Jennifer always traveled to New York for Justin’s big shows and gallery events, and was very complimentary of everything he did, so somewhere, this did not compute.

Justin’s smile faded, and his expression grew a bit more melancholy. “She does now, and back then she eventually did support what I wanted, especially when she saw how determined I was toward, well,” he paused and glanced toward Brian, “ _everything_ after my accident.” 

Brian placed a comforting hand on Justin’s arm as he continued. 

“But my dad was livid that I chose not to go to Dartmouth to study business like he had, and refused to pay my tuition to PIFA.”

Gus frowned. “So what did you do? Apply for loans?” He looked from Justin to his dad and saw the glance they exchanged, recognition dawning on his features. “You paid it, Dad?” he asked, not really surprised, but still feeling a sense of awe toward his dad’s character.. 

Brian looked his son squarely in the face and spoke carefully. “I don’t live my life by many rules, but one of them is: If you are one of the two people I love most in this world, I will move heaven and earth to make sure your immediate needs are met, academic or otherwise, at least financially. Do you understand?”

Gus nodded, equally touched as he took in Justin’s watery expression and watched him lean over to give Brian a kiss. Afterward, Justin opened his mouth to say something else, but Brian beat him to it, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he looked back at Gus.

“Just please, _please_ promise me you’ll apply for scholarships first!”

Gus laughed, feeling more grateful than ever for the two men he was blessed with as parents. “Deal.”

***

“Kind of exciting that we’re going to do some college visits while you’re here now,” Justin said a few hours later, as they were winding down for the night. Since they were home for the evening, Brian had allowed Gus to have a cocktail with them, toasting to his continued academic success, wherever his path ended up leading him.

“I’m stoked,” Gus agreed. “I can’t wait to see the campuses.”

Justin paused thoughtfully, folding the throw he’d been using while they’d watched a movie. “You know, your dad and I both have contacts at most of the schools we’ve discussed. I’ll see what we can have set up for you to check out while we’re there.”

“That’d be awesome!” Gus smiled, starting to walk toward his bedroom. “I think college will be good for me.”

“I agree,” Brian spoke up. “Maybe you’ll finally find a cute boy to date.” Brian knew perfectly well that his son identified as straight.

Gus also knew he was kidding, but looked affronted anyway. “Shit, Dad. I think I’d need to be more worried that they’d be after you! They’ve probably all seen your online profile already,” he teased. 

Justin shook his head firmly. “No, Brian doesn’t have an online profile anymore.”

“Thank yo--” Brian started to say.

“--He refuses to sign up for anything that requires him to label himself in the ‘Daddy’ category,” Justin finished smugly.

“Hey, fuck you!” Brian exclaimed. “I didn’t hear your college-aged ass complaining back when you were chasing me around.”

Justin snickered. “High school, technically,” he corrected cheekily.

“Stop,” Gus groaned. “Both of you, just… stop. I’m going to bed.”

Brian and Justin laughed, walking over to Gus together and each giving him a hug. 

“Thanks for everything, J,” Gus told Justin. “You too, Dad,” he added. “I feel so much better about everything.

Brian nodded, kissing his son on the temple. “You are always welcome. In every way. _Always_.” 

***

On the last night of Gus’ visit, Brian took them to a steakhouse on the top floor of a building in Koreatown. The view gave them a nearly panoramic view of midtown Manhattan, and Gus looked around wistfully as his dads finished their bottle of wine. 

“Good trip, Sonny Boy?” Brian asked, knowing answer, but wanting to hear it from Gus’ mouth.

Gus sighed. “You know what I’m thinking?” 

“Tell us,” Justin encouraged, taking the final sip from his glass of Shiraz. 

“I’m thinking that I really hope this works out, because I can’t wait ‘til the day I don’t have to say goodbye to anything about this city.” He gave both Brian and Justin meaningful looks that made it clear where they factored into that equation. 

Brian smiled, the dim light doing him a slight favor against the sudden sheen of his eyes. “Us too, kid.”

The tours of Columbia and NYU had gone exceptionally well, Gus feeling a particular affection for the former, as he had suspected. Justin had arranged a personal tour, and Gus had been able to arrange a return visit the following day to have lunch with a few student ambassadors in his chosen field of study. He hadn’t yet discussed anything with his mothers, as they were just returning from their own vacation, and he still felt plenty of apprehension toward crossing that bridge, but after lengthy discussions, Brian had offered to come up to Toronto a few weeks later to be involved in the conversation and also attend the tours of the Canadian universities, so he could engage in the full experience. They would invite Lindsay and Melanie to visit Columbia and NYU as well. 

Overall, it seemed like a solid and fair plan, and all three men hoped it would result in Gus being accepted to whatever was his top school and program of choice. The rest, Brian assured him, the adults would work out, and did not need to be his concern. 

Despite insisting that he wanted to stay up and hang out with Brian and Justin, Gus started dozing not too long after they got home. Brian hated to wake him since he was already lying on the sofa, so they covered him with a soft blanket and tiptoed up to their bedroom, figuring if he woke during the night, he could move back to his bed if he wished. 

“Well, we made it,” Justin said, pulling Brian into an embrace once they were safely behind closed doors. 

Brian shook his head in disbelief. “Two weeks soared by. Shit, it feels like I just picked him up at JFK yesterday.”

Justin smiled understandingly, knowing that this goodbye was going to be harder for Brian than most had been in the past. He didn’t want to see Gus leave either; they’d all had an amazing time, and the one consolation was the newfound likelihood that Gus would become a more permanent resident of their city. “It would be nice to have him here all the time.”

Brian nipped at the side of Justin’s neck, breathing in his scent and allowing the familiarity to ground him. “It would be fucking phenomenal.” He paused, letting out another long breath. “This has to work out.”

Justin worked his hands under Brian’s shirt, feeling the outline of his ab muscles and soft skin. Brian pulled back enough to allow him to pull off the garment entirely. “Just have faith,” he said. “If Gus gets accepted, I don’t see how he wouldn’t come.”

“I know a few people who work in--” Brian started to say, but Justin cut him off, simultaneously moving his hands down to loosen Brian’s belt.

“Don’t interfere,” he warned softly. “Gus would kill you if he ever found out. He takes after you in so many important ways. He’s already a strong candidate, and he is _proud_. Let him earn this on his own.”

Brian’s sigh turned into a moan as Justin’s hand slipped into his pants and found his cock, stroking it firmly. “I thought it turned you on when I parent,” he teased, starting to help divest Justin of his own clothing. 

“Parent, not meddle,” Justin clarified, giving Brian a cheeky grin. “But yeah, the former? Totally hot.”

When they finally tumbled onto their bed, Justin crawled on top of Brian, taking his time exploring Brian’s neck, chest, and stomach with his lips and tongue. When he finally took Brian’s cock into his mouth, Brian groaned so loudly that Justin had to shush him, hoping the sound hadn’t carried downstairs and woken Gus. That was the last thing he needed after a visit that they’d been fairly successful at keeping around a PG-13 level in his presence. 

“If you can stay quiet, I’ll ride you,” Justin offered, raising an eyebrow. Brian gazed up at him, his face full of wonder, lust and adoration.

“Do it,” he murmured, mimicking the zipping of his lips. 

Justin nodded then leaned down, kissing him deeply. “I can’t wait to share more of this with you.”

Brian snorted when they separated. “Riding my dick?”

Justin smirked, rolling his eyes, but he kissed Brian again before whispering, “Always that.” _Kiss_. “This.” _Kiss_. “Watching our son continue to become the huge fucking success we know he is.” _Deep kiss_. “ I want all of it with you.” 

Brian smiled as Justin finally, painstakingly, lowered himself onto him.

“Me too,” he breathed out as they began to move. “Every single fucking thing.”


End file.
